Sometimes You Have To Take A Gambit
by Bobpaullee
Summary: This is what I think would happen if they were all there alone at the school. More detailed summary inside.  Gay slash, don't like don't read. Iceman/Pyro. Gambit/Cyclops/Iceman/Pyro. Implied Gambit/Cyclops/Iceman/Pyro/Wolverine.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and all that other legal crap.

Rating: 18+

Not a cross over just borrowed a name.

Set just before X-Men 1. Cyclops and Jean aren't in a relationship.

Cyclops, Iceman and Pyro are gay. Wolverine and Gambit are bi.

Gay slash if don't like, don't read.

Scott "Cyclops" Summers sat on the edge of his bed, wondering why he felt the way he did. Why did he like guys! Scott had the house to himself, or so he thought. The kids had been taken on a field trip and all the teachers had gone along. The two students and one person requring sanctuary who had stayed behind and were under Scott's supervision, had gone out to the shopping mall, or so he thought. Scott stripped down to his boxers and let his hand slide down into them. A moan escaped Scott's lips. Scott pulled down his boxers and began to pump up and down his big dick, fuck he was so horny. Scott then realised he had the whole house to himself why didn't he just go watch porn on the big screen or something.

Scott walked down the hall and heard a gasp from behind him. Scott thinking it was an intruder, spun round ready to blast them. But it was the guy, who was Logan's old friend, he was supposed to be at the mall. And now he'd seen Scott in all his glory, great.

"Aren't you meant to be at the mall?" asked Scott.

"No one is at the mall," said the guy, "Not from here."

"John and Bobby are meant to be there," said Scott.

"They're not," said the guy, "They went down to their rooms, I think."

What was this guy's name? Oh right Remy Lebeau, Gambit.

"Kal," said Scott, "I'm going to check on these boys but you just run along."

"Ok," said Gambit, walking off.

_Scott is huge _thought Gambit.

Scott noticed Remy's eyes lingering on his huge cock. Maybe he was gay. Scott would find out later. First of all he had some naughty children to spank. He put on a robe as he walked there.

Scott opened the door to the two students' shared room, ready to yell. But Scott stopped at the site in front of him. One of the students was deep in the other one. Both were guys, Iceman and Pyro. Both were fucking so hardcore they didn't hear Scott enter.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the mall?" asked Cyclops.

Pyro and Iceman jumped away from each other and both went bright red with embarrasment.

"We wanted to have some peace," said Iceman, gulping.

"It doesn't matter," said Scott, "But the problem is you lied to me."

"Sorry, sir," said Iceman and Pyro.

"Now bend over the bed while I spank your little asses," said Scott.

Pyro and Iceman bent over the bed and cried out as Cyclops smacked their butts.

"Now," said Scott, "Go back to fucking."

Scott really wanted to fuck someone and had had to stop himself ravaging those poor twinks. Cyclops heard the loud moans as the fucking started again. Scott went the main living room to have a wank over a great porno. Strangely, Gambit already sat there as though waiting for something or someone.

"Hey," said Scott.

'Hey," said Gambit, "What do ya want?"

"Just come here to use the big screen," said Scott.

"I think you'd prefer it in real life," said Gambit, kissing Scott.

Scott was shocked by the sudden development but was soon pulled out of it by Gambit's artful tounge.

"And here I thought you liked girls," said Scott.

"I like boys and girls," said Gambit, trying to not sound offended.

Gambit pushed Scott down onto the sofa and sat on top of him, tenderly kissing Scott's neck. Scott moaning at Gambit's every touch. Gambit stripped off Cyclop's clothes like an expert and both of them were soon nude. Gambit bent over the couch and Scott lined up to fuck him.

Iceman and Pyro walked in at that moment, both staring at the hot men in front of them.

"Care to join us?" asked Gambit.

"Hell yeah," said Pyro.

Gambit pulled Pyro under him and Iceman went underneath Pyro.

"I hope you like it rough," purred Gambit.

Scott thrust into Gambit, causing him to cry out and slam into Pyro. Pyro roared in delight and pushed himself deep into Iceman's ass. They began to start quickening and quickening. Pyro dumped his load into Iceman who straight away after exploded all over the couch. Gambit came a bit after and Cyclops a while after.

They all slumped onto the couch, breathing deeply.

"What did I miss?" asked Wolverine, who'd just got back, "I thought we were gonna do it Gambit."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the fine beaus you have here," said Gambit, "And they were raring to go. I also wanted you coming along to be a surprise."

"Well I'm getting in!" said Wolverine.

THE END-


End file.
